


Imprint

by silentinhill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pretty Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Savior Harry Potter, Sexual Abuse, Short Draco Malfoy, Shy Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: If heaven and hell did exist, then Draco was sure he was in hell, being a prisoner of the most powerful devil in the deepest part of hell, with no way out.If heaven and hell did exist, then Draco felt like he was in heaven, on a particular night, when a warm light enveloped his petite figure, then whispered in his ear softly that everything will be alright, he's going to be okay.Draco didn't care what was awaiting him. Anything would be better than living with the monster he wants to escape from, even his death.—in which Draco is in a toxic relationship with his so-called Alpha and Harry is his savior.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco is SHORT than Harry in this universe.YOU'VE BEEN WARNED BY ARCHIVE WARNINGS AND THE TAGS.[ EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATE ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	Imprint

The world is divided into four parts of the territory, known as the pack.

The first pack was Gryffindor, one of the most prominent groups with millions of werewolves.

They are highly respected for their bravery, loyalty, determination, and heroism.

Then move to the east of Gryffindor, there is a second pack, Slytherin.

They are known as a pack with ambition, idealism, leadership, ingenuity, and the most important thing is to have pure werewolf blood.

Even though they are located next to each other, these two packs are not friendly with each other.

Gryffindor and Slytherin are eternal enemies, and the whole universe knows about it.

Wherever Gryffindor and Slytherin are, that's where the battle will take place.

If the east side of Gryfindor is Slytherin, then in the west, you will find Hufflepuff, which is partially dominated by white wolves.

Contrary to their faces, Hufflepuff is the pack with the friendliest werewolf ever.

Furthermore, the last pack is Ravenclaw; the only group is not adjacent to other packs because the ocean separates it.

In the werewolves world, three degrees are scientifically formed.

The first is Alpha, the highest class in the werewolves world and the strongest among the others.

Alpha is a symbol of strength and wisdom.

That's why Alpha is the leader of each pack because, for the group, a leader must be someone strong and wise, who can protect and maintain their security.

In second place is Beta, the strongest werewolf after Alpha. The Beta will usually serve as the leader of the divisions in their pack. They're also usually the Alpha's right hand or confidant.

And the last is Omega, the last inhabitant of the degree.

Although Omega is a werewolf frequently considered the weakest, Omega is also the most crucial aspect of the werewolf world. Only the Omega can reproduce the little werewolves, which will be the successor to each pack.

Welcome to the _Werewolf Universe._

A place where werewolves live side by side as social beings, without the interference of humans, vampires, or other creatures.

Such a peaceful place...or maybe it is far from what you imagine.

A place where no matter how much the dominant refuses, they will still return to their weakness, the Omega.

And no matter how frightened the submissive is, they will come back and love the source of their fear, the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect I'd be writing his story. After years of being an omegaverse reader, I finally decided to write my own story.
> 
> This is my first story with Drarry as the pairing. I'm not a pro-writer, I'm just an amateur writer who just wants to put my ideas into a writing.
> 
> The next chapters of all of my works are still in draft, still half way though. I haven't had the chance to continue writing yet, because I'm kinda busy with stuff hehehe... But I will try to update my stories as soon as possible, slowly, one by one.


End file.
